Fools Fall
by Liete
Summary: -UK/US/UK- 'But since he managed to admit to England that he'd like for them to be "special", too, America has made it a point to notice every little thing about England.'


**Fools Fall  
**

**By: Liete**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters portrayed.**

**A/N: From the Hetalia kink meme. You can sort of consider this a companion to "Happiness Runs". :)  
**

**

* * *

**

England probably doesn't realize it, but America likes to observe and catalogue things about him to recall later. No, England would probably just say that it's impossible for America to pay that much attention to something, so America doesn't bring it up.

But since he managed to admit to England that he'd like for them to be "special", too, America has made it a point to notice every little thing about England. It's why he has an electric teapot in his kitchen, and why he makes it a point to go to a specialty tea shop before England is due for a visit, so he can buy the loose leaf tea that he knows England likes. It's worth it for the look of surprise, followed by affection and then feigned indifference on England's face when he sees America's thoughtful gesture.

England has a tendency to sing songs that were made popular by his people while he is working on his needlepoint. He doesn't seem to notice that he does it, because when America was listening once, he blustered when America engulfed him in a hug after hearing him sing "it feels so right, now hold me tight." England has a nice voice, and so America typically just sits and listens while pretending that he's playing a video game with the volume down.

While America makes faces and hems and haws, he always keeps the handkerchiefs and other things England makes for him. He always keeps at least one handkerchief in his pocket that he can pull out when England is back in London and he wants a reminder of him. Then he knows he probably has a goofy, lovesick look on his face, but he never particularly cares.

England also has a tendency to slip into his various regional accents when he starts to get emotional, so naturally America just exacerbates the problem by singing "The Rain In Spain" no matter what accent England is really using. England is cute when he's angry and flailing and hard to understand, so America doesn't mind if he gets something thrown at his head for his cheek.

America finds it endearing that England is absentminded, so that even when America is in London, sometimes England can't find his keys and spends a good deal of time muttering to himself and looking in even the strangest of places while America laughs at him for being such an old man.

They argue a lot, but more often than not they simply have harmless spats. In the rare instance they ever seriously fight, one will often storm out of the house and sulk somewhere until the other comes and finds them. Then they kiss as if their lives depend on it and murmur tender promises to never fight again, even if they'll clash over cereal and the proper way to steep tea the next morning.

Their disputes bleed into meetings with the other nations, but they're all so used to it that America knows that they simply take bets about when they'll simply snap and have sex in the middle of the meeting. Although he won't back down from a fight, America is also taking note of how good England looks in a suit, especially when he wears nice ones. Later they'll act as if nothing happened.

Sometimes England is so much of an old man that it's almost hilarious. Such as when he complains about the chavs who ruin his roses and America has to resist the urge to ask him if he shakes his cane at them and tells the damn kids to get off his lawn at the same time. Instead he just reminds England of his wild days in the 70s when he wore a lot of tartan and leather and styled his hair in a mohawk for a time. America then chooses not to listen when England retorts that he was the one who wore a lot of ugly leisure suits while he nearly broke his ankles trying to imitate John Travolta in _Saturday Night Fever_.

Of course England always has his negative opinions about American movies, and he never misses an opportunity to remind America of this when he tries to watch a DVD with him. Although England continues to give scathing criticisms of Hollywood movies, he seems to have no issue with America getting into a Hollywood kind of mood and they wind up making love on a bed covered with rose petals and surrounded by candles.

It goes without saying that America _really_ likes having sex with England, because England is usually so repressed that of course he becomes wild and horny when they're together. They're both loud and sometimes destructive, so much that America has made it a point to keep priceless antiques and keepsakes in a room that he's 65% sure he'll never have sex with England in (the 35% left over because he's never sure when and where England will jump him). He loves the way England is untamed and how amazingly _hot_ he is when he's begging for more or making America beg for more.

But if America is completely honest, he likes their reunion after separation sex most of all.

England shows up on his doorstep, or he shows up on England's, and then they come together gently, holding on and breathing each other in as a reminder that they're together again, so any separation was worth bearing. They're quiet, except for the rustling of fabric or the sound of lips against lips as they relish in touch, taste, smell, _England_ after being apart. Even if he doesn't like tea, America loves the taste of it in England's mouth, because he simply loves kissing England. England is sinfully good at it, too, even when the kisses are tender and loving instead of sloppy and demanding.

It's become an unspoken agreement that their arrangement is that England tops first, and America doesn't mind being beneath England when he's stared at with such unbridled love and desire. England removes his clothes carefully, kissing at the newly exposed skin as he undoes the buttons on America's shirt.

England likes his hands too, America has noticed. Just as he's preparing to take him, he'll grasp America's hand in his, kissing the back, then his fingers and finally his palm, just before pressing the hand to his face. America doesn't remove it, he simply strokes England's cheek and smiles. England smiles back, so much love he doesn't bother to hide for once, and then pushes in.

"It's been too long, my love," he says, voice thick with emotion, and he always says that, even if it's been but a few days since they were last together. It's in place of what they're both really thinking, because neither one of them will outright say "I've missed you" even if they both mean it.

"Yeah," America says back, and England kisses the hand on his face as he starts a slow, deliberate rhythm. America moans and follows his lead, his hands falling back to grip at the sheets. He's been with others, but he never reacted to anyone the way he reacts to England. Especially after they haven't been together for what is sometimes months at a time, his whole body is on fire and crying out for England, and so England making love to him nearly drives him out of his head in a way that he'll never tire of.

America likes to cuddle with England afterward, and although England grumbles, he's smiling, and he cuddles right back as they fall asleep tangled in each other. Come morning, America makes love to England after they've had breakfast, and the way England looks is the way America knows he looked the night before. England is desperate for him, arching to get more of him, breathlessly gasping his name and clinging to him.

They never say "I love you", but they both know that they do anyway. In comes through in touches, tea at America's house, coffee at England's, reading in England's garden, holding hands as they tour cities they've seen a thousand times over, or many other things that are theirs and theirs alone.

England is self conscience about his appearance, so America never misses an opportunity to remind England that he is unbearably hot and sexy. England blushes and tells America that he's a fool, but it's clear that he's secretly pleased with the compliments. One thing that America doesn't tell England, because it sounds so sappy in his head that he feels embarrassed just thinking about it, is that he thinks his smile is the most beautiful thing in the world. The world lights up when England smiles.

He's kind of ridiculously in love and knows that he's sometimes an idiot about it. When he's sitting on his couch and England is next to him, he'll reach over and take England's hand in his. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a small smile on England's face just as their fingers curl against each other, and America doesn't bother to hold back his beaming smile. He's a fool in love with someone who is kind of ridiculously amazing.


End file.
